Dancer
by DarkenedAngel365
Summary: Brittany is new at the Palm Woods where she meets Camille and the guys. She falls for Kendall, but can she keep a relationship and friendship with her strict lifestyle she needs to keep. R&R Please!
1. Chapter 1

**Unless I say, the story will be in her POV =]**

I get out of the taxi and pay the driver as I look at my new home. I walk into the hotel in my dark washed skinny jeans and off the shoulder t-shirt with zebra prints on it and high top converse. I have pin straight blonde hair and bright blue eyes. I am very thin, due to my dancing, and am average height, at about 5'8".

"Hi, how can I help you today?" A man by the name of Mr. Bitters, I assume, says to me as I enter the world famous Palm Woods.

"Um hi, I'm checking in." I reply, giving him a sweet smile.

"Okay, name please." He says, turning to his computer.

"Brittany Johnson." I tell him politely.

"Oh yes Mrs. Johnson. Welcome to the Palm Woods. Your room is 3J, I must apologize ahead of time for your neighbors. Those Hockey Heads cause a lot of havoc."

"Oh I'll be fine, I grew up with 3 younger brothers." I tell him sweetly taking my key card he was handing out to me.

"Well have a Palm Woods day!" He said giving me a fake smile and turning back to his office.

"Okay then?" As I turn to walk away I run straight into another girl by mistake.

"Oh I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention!" I start to apologize quickly, I wasn't ready to make enemies already when I just got here.

"Oh your fine, who are you?" The girl asked nicely.

"Brittany, Brittany Johnson." I replied shyly, looking down at my bags.

"Oh cute name, I'm Camille. Are you new here? What room are you in?" The girl named Camille asked.

"Thank you and yes I am. I'm staying in 2K, and I have no idea where that is and the guy behind the counter walked away before I could ask." I said quietly.

"Oh I was just heading up there. My boyfriend lived right next door to there in 2J. I can show you the way." She says smiling happily.

"Oh thank you. I'd appreciate that very much." I say picking up my bag that I had dropped running into her, smiling.

We walk toward the elevator and when we get on that floor and begin walking to my room we hear a bang. I look nervously at Camille, and begin to look scared.

"Oh don't worry about it. It's coming from 2J, my boyfriend's room. We'll drop your stuff off and go over to see what's going on." She said, like it was nothing.

"Okay, if that's safe."

She laughs as we walk to my room and she follows me in after I unlock it.

We walk to my bedroom and begin to unpack my things.

"So what's your story?" She asked me curiously, and trying to make conversation.

"Um I'm 15 years old. I lived with my dad, step-mom and 3 brothers, my real mom left us when I was little. I am a junior in high school and going to be attending the Palm Woods school starting next week and I hope to make it big here, even though I am really shy." I tell her, pretty much summing everything up together.

"Awww brothers, older or younger? And what are you here for anyways?" She asks as she hangs some shirts up in my closet.

"Younger brothers and I'm a dancer."

"Dancer? What kind? And awww that's so adorable."

I picked up my shoes out of my bags and turn to her "I'm a ballet dancer."

"Oh wow that's amazing! I'll have to talk to you about that later. But right now, let's go see what's going on next door." She says exiting my room and heading for the front door.

"Okay."

We exit my room and head next door to hear yelling and running. She grabs my arm before we get to the door and she starts counting down from 5, when she gets to 1, a boy wearing a helmet was being chased down by another boy with nice hair.

She lets go off my arm and walks into the room like that was nothing too.

"What was James chasing Carlos about now?" She walks over to a boy standing up from a chair at the table with spiky hair.

He bent down and gave her a quick kiss "Oh Carlos has one of James' combs that he styles his hair with."

"Ahh makes sense."

The boy looks over at me confused, must be because I am just standing here due to me being very shy. "Um babe who is that?" He asked, hugging her cutely.

"Oh I'm sorry, Logan this is Brittany, she's new here and I ran into her in the lobby. Brittany, this is my boyfriend Logan."

"Wait, from Big Time Rush?" I ask, getting excited.

"Um yeah! You like our stuff?" He smiles happily at me while walking over to me to shake my hand.

"Love it, all of your songs. Sorry if that sounds weird." I say, suddenly becoming scared and looking down at the floor.

"No, that's sweet. Thank you. Hang on babe, let me go get Kendall." He tells Camille, walking into the other room.

"Wow, he's so nice." I tell her, smiling.

"Yeah, he really is. They all are. I can't believe you're a fan of them."

"Yeah, since I heard there first song I was hooked." I say laughing a bit. I suddenly became quite when I saw a beautiful boy step out of the other room, laughing with Logan.

"Brittany, I'd like you to meet another member of BTR, this is Kendall. Kendall, meet Brittany. She just moved here today."

"Hi." I shyly say, looking down at the floor.

"Hey, my face is up here." He says, in a jokingly tone.

Camille laughed and playfully smacked Kendall's shoulder lightly and answered for me "Oh Kendall, shush. She is a shy one."

"Oh that's new around here. What are you here for?" He asked and Logan looked at me curiously, pretty much asking the same thing without words.

"I'm a dancer."

He and Logan exchange looks with each other than look back at me in confusion.

Until Logan speaks up "I'm really not trying to be rude, but what type of dancer? Like a back up dancer, choreographer, or what?" He says with a chuckle.

"Oh sorry none actually, ballet dancer at the School of Dance down the street."

"Ballet dancer? Wow that's amazing another thing that is new around here. I think you're the only ballet dancer here."

"Oh yeah I think you are." Camille jumped in after Kendall.

"Yeah." I say looking around there apartment. It is defiantly better looking than mine.

Suddenly James and Carlos return to the room, out of breathe. "I got it!" James yelled running to the bathroom, not even noticing me.

"Yeah because he tackled me in the lobby then threw me in the pool." Carlos says walking into the apartment then the kitchen to grab a soda. "Hey Camille, what's shakin'?" He said walking over next to her and Logan opening his Mountain Dew.

"Not much Carlitos just thought I'd bring my new friend by to meet the guys. She's actually a fan of BTR." She says, pointing to me. I looked down again but then felt eyes on me, so I looked up and saw Kendall looking at me with a small smile.

"Hey! Who are you? New meat? Carlos says smirking at me, so I knew he was joking.

"Yeah, I'm Brittany. I just moved here."

"Oh that's cool. What you here for?"

"She is a ballet dancer Carlos." Kendall says, speaking for the first time since Carlos got back.

"Ballet dancer? Really?" James says walking out of the bathroom towards us all huddled in the kitchen.

"Yupp." I answer him.

"Wow, that's amazing."

"Yeah it is. Hey! We should come watch you sometime!" Camille said, getting excited.

"Um yeah, I don't see why not." I replied, smiling.

"Yayy! I can't wait! When?" She asked coming over and hugging me.

"I start Monday **(It's Saturday) **so you all can come maybe sometime next week. Whenever you have off."

"Yeah! Wait, where are you going to school? There or here at the Palm Woods School?" Carlos asked, as we all move over to sit on the couch. I gently sat in between James and Kendall while Logan and Camille cuddled on the other couch and Carlos sat in his swirly slide, which I thought was awesome.

"I am going to school here, but will be going right to the School of Dance after class every day." I explained, smiling at him.

"Awesome! I have another friend since Jo left!" Suddenly everyone got quiet, especially Kendall and Logan hit her gently on her hip to make her realize what she said and when she did, she immediately started apologizing to Kendall, which confused me, but I kept quiet.

"I'm sorry Kendall! I forgot for a quick second!" She said running over to him giving him a hug, making Logan laugh.

"Camille, it's alright." Kendall said hugging her back laughing with Logan.

Camille releases Kendall and returns to her previous spot next to Logan. I made a mental note to ask Camille about that later.

"Hey!" Carlos yelled startling us all "Why don't we take Brittany done to the pool and show her why it's the best pool on the planet!" He yelled even more, getting excited.

"I agree! I need to work on my tan!" James agreed, running to his room to get ready.

"Come on Brittany, I'll walk you to your room before heading to mine." Camille said, grabbing my hand and pulling me up from next to Kendall, which I didn't want.

"Okay, sure."

"Okay I'll pick her up after I get dressed and we'll meet you down there." She walked over to Logan and kissed him then grabbed me and exited to room.

We walked over to my room and stopped in front of the door. She hugged me and told me her room number and told me to walk over if I was ready before she got back. I agreed and entered my apartment, thinking all about the blonde haired boy I just meet next door to me, and a member of my favorite band, Kendall Knight.

I get changed into an aqua blue string bikini and put a white cover over it that went about mid thigh and some blue flip flops. If you can't tell, blue is my favorite color.

I grab my iPhone and my room key and head out to Camille's room. I knock on the door and it immediately opens.

"Hey sorry! I was just putting my flip flops on. Come on it." Camille says, opening the door wider for me to enter. I stand by the door waiting for her and when she comes back we leave.

While we walk, I decide to ask her about the Kendall thing from earlier.

"So what happened earlier with Kendall when you mentioned Jo?" I ask her, shyly looking at the floor, afraid of being to nosy.

"Oh it was his ex girlfriend. She got a big movie role and moved to New Zealand for 3 years. They broke up right before she left on good terms, but he was really torn apart. Took him a while to get over it, but I think he is doing okay now." She explained.

"Oh wow, how long ago did she leave?"

"Um probably about 4 months ago."

I was shocked but left the conversation at where it was.

**Read and Review please! Questions or comments! But if it's really long, just PM me please loll =]**

**Rissa;***


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

When we walked into the pool I saw the guys lounging on their individual chairs. Camille walked over to Logan's and made herself comfortable, resting in between his legs as he wrapped his arms around her as they talked amongst themselves.

I sat down at one of the wooden booths right near them and crossed my leg right leg over my left knee. I was scared out of my thoughts when James screamed though, as well as everyone else.

"What James?" Carlos yelled.

"Brittany, what's wrong with your feet?" He says, quieter this time though, as him and the others get up and walk over to the booth I was currently occupying.

I uncrossed my legs and tried hiding my feet "Nothing." I quietly say, looking down at my attempt to hide them.

"No Brittany, let me see." Camille says, worried.

I unhide my feet and show them the blisters on my toes and feet from dancing.

"Oh my, Brittany! How did you get those?" She says, unleashing herself from Logan and coming to sit next to me.

"These are ballet dancer's feet. These are the result of standing on your tippy toes jumping around." I say, shyly and embarrassed about forgetting about the blisters and not wearing shoes.

"Oh wow, do they hurt?" Carlos asked.

"Not anymore. When they first start teaching you to stand on your toes, it hurts a lot, but you get used to it the more you do it." I explain.

"Wait, explain this whole thing to me so I'm not lost like I know these guys are." Camille says going back over to Logan. I just noticed I was sitting next to Kendall, so I start to blush.

"Um okay." I set my feet back down and cover them back up by curling my knees up to my chin. When I saw I had all of their heavy attention, I began. "I began dancing when I was 2 years old. My mom got me started before she left. After about 7 years of being taught how to balance yourself on the balls of your feet and doing gymnastics, they teach you to stand on your toes. For me, they taught me after about 5 years because I guess I was ahead of everyone else in my class. That's pretty much it."

"Wow I am so excited to see this class now!" Camille shouted excitedly, making us all laugh.

I spent the rest of the weekend hanging out with Camille and the guys. I realized they are really funny and laid back for being international superstars.

On Monday morning I woke up and took a quick shower, before getting dressed in **(http:/ /www. polyvore .com/ cgi/ set? id= 39519424) **I applied a little mascara and lip gloss before hearing a knock on my door. I walk over and open it to see my 5 new friends standing there waiting for me so we could head down to school.

"Hey guys, just hang on one second. I have to grab my dress and shoes." I grab them and put them in my purse and pick that up with a folder and notebook. I walk back over to them and we walk down to class together, laughing and making jokes along the way.

When we get there, the guys set their stuff on their desk and Kendall sets my stuff on the desk next to his before walking with me up to the teacher.

"Hey Mrs. Chambers, this is Brittany. Today is her first day." Kendall said setting a gently hand on my lower back.

"Oh yes Brittany Johnson right? Welcome to the Palm Woods school sweetie and you may keep your seat next to Kendall's."

"Thanks Mrs. Chambers. Come on Britt." Kendall says as we start walking back to his seat and mine.

The class few by quickly with the guys and Camille helping me understand everything.

After that I grabbed my bag and the guys said they would meet us at the school after the saw Gustavo first. So me and Camille start walking there together.

"So are you excited?" Camille said, jumping up and down and grabbing my arm, making me laugh.

"Yeah, I am really excited. Can't wait to start dancing again, even though I am nervous about the guys seeing me."

"Awww don't be nervous about them watching. Their excited to see you. Carlos will probably make an idiot of himself, but Kendall, James and Logan will keep him calm and collected. You'll be fine. Logan and Kendall have been talking about it all day and last night after you left."

"Well that calms my nerves a bit." I chuckled as we stepped into the school. I was over to the receptionist and she told me where to go.

When I got there I changed into my short back loose dress and my clear pink tights and my black ballet shoes.

I walk back over to Camille and start warming up with my splits and foot stretches while talking to her.

*Kendall's POV*

When we arrive at the School of Dance we go straight to the room, that Camille texted Logan just a few minutes ago.

When we walk in, we head directly over to Camille and as soon as we sat down, my eyes started to wander, looking for Brittany.

"Guys, she is the second one in the first row." Camille says, informing us all.

All of our eyes wander to her and see her, our jaws drop.

She is so talented and graceful and apparently extremely flexible, due to her individual dance with her partner. She makes ballet look so easy, but I can't help notice how beautiful and happy she looks doing this.

*After Practice (Brittany's POV)*

Halfway through the class, I see the guys walk in and walk over to Camille on the side of the room. With Kendall there, it is making me work twice as hard when I see him watching me.

After class is over, I walk over to where they are sitting waiting for me and grab a pair of uggs out of my purse and begin undoing my ballet shoes.

"Brittany, that was amazing!" Camille says, getting excited "That has to be the most graceful, beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"Awww thanks Camille." I say as I take the shoe off, they don't see the new damage on my feet because I have paper and tape around them.

I begin taking off the tape then I look at the guys staring at me in amazement.

I stop undoing the items in my feet and look up at them "Something you guys want to say?" I sarcastically say looking at the 4 guys.

"You were incredible!" Carlos says jumping out of his seat and bending down to give me a huge hug, but when he did that, he stepped on my foot and must have hit a blister.

"Ouch! Carlos!" I push him away and clutch my foot while tears come to my eyes but don't fall down.

"Brittany what did I do?" Carlos asked, starting to freak out and worry.

"You stepped on my foot!" He must have forgotten about how my feet look because a look of sudden shock comes over his face and everyone else runs to me.

"Let me see." Logan says grabbing my foot and taking the tape and wrapping off.

"Carlos! You popped one of her blisters!" Logan yelled hitting Carlos in the shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Britt, I didn't mean too!"

"It's okay Carlos, just be careful okay. I'll be fine."

"Okay well we should go before someone comes and kicks us out for Carlos' stupid behavior." James said standing up and heading towards the door with the others. Kendall came over to me and held him hand out for me so he could help me up.

I gladly accepted and shot him a sweet smile and a thank you. We walk towards the door and I look over at Camille to see her with a sneaky smile on her face. I blush and look at Kendall for a second then the floor.

When we get back to the Palm Woods me and Camille walk over to my apartment so I can change and put my slippers away.

"So you like Kendall right?" Camille says simply sitting my bed looking at me.

I look at her stunned and start stuttering "Wha-What? Nooooo."

Camille lifts her eyebrow to me and gets up and walks towards me "Hun you don't have to lie to me. It's okay if you do because I think he likes you too."

I blush and turn back around, leaving the conversation where it is, and going through my clothes trying to find something to wear, in case we decide to leave when we get back over there to the guys.

"Oh and I forgot to tell you! We are going to a premiere party tomorrow for the new movie Abduction, did you want to come with us! You can escort Kendall…" Camille says scaring me out of my thoughts.

"Um sure I'd love to go, but why Kendall?" Not that I minded, I was just curious.

"Because Logan is with me, James usually goes with the blonde Jennifer, and Carlos has Stephanie, so that leaves Kendall." She explains.

"Oh, okay. Sure I'd love to go, as long as you help me pick out a dress…" Since I really have none except for my ballet ones.

"Dress shopping date tomorrow after your ballet class!"

"Okay Camille, let me get changed and we can head back over. It's already 6." I head to the bathroom to take a shower.

I take a 5 minute shower then when I get out I scrunch my hair and put some lip gloss on before I change into **(http: / www. polyvore .com/ cgi /set? id= 39635377). **

I come out of the bathroom and slip my black uggs back on before we head out. Right before we knock on the boys' door, Camille stops me, looks me over and nods her head.

"Camille, what are you doing?"

"Checking to see if you look good to see your future boyfriend and date for tomorrow." She says just as she knocks on the door, so I have no time for a comeback.

Logan answers the door and kisses Camille as we walk in. I head over to the couch were I see James and Carlos watching TV.

"Whatcha watchin'? I whisper to Carlos.

He whispers back "I have no idea." I laugh and stand to walk over to Logan and Camille who are currently occupying the kitchen.

"Um where is the other one?" I sarcastically ask.

"Kendall happens to be in the bedroom right now. Tell him that you are accompanying us tomorrow night to the premiere." Logan says with a smirk on his face, copying Camille's.

"You guys suck." I laugh and head to Kendall's room.

I gently knock on the door before I hear 'come in'. I open the door quietly and when I walk in I see he has his back to me putting his laundry away into his dresser, so he doesn't even know it's me.

I walk up behind him and put my hands over his eyes "Guess who?"

"Hmm you smell like vanilla and sound very similar to this girl I just met who is an amazingly talented ballet dancer. Brittany I think her name is." He jokingly says, turning around to face me. When he sees me we both laugh and he hugs me.

"So having fun?" I ask him, looking at all the clothes as I sit down on his bed.

"Oh yeah, tons." He sarcastically says, sitting on the bed next to me.

"So are we doing anything tonight? Or just hanging out in the apartment?"

"Um I don't know good question, let's go ask the guys." He says as we both get up and head for the door.

"Kendall! So we were just discussing that even though I accidently stepped on Britt's foot earlier, we should all go out to that new club that just opened, Frenzy." Carlos said all in one breathe, which impressed me.

"Carlos, I have been dancing on blistered feet all my life. Half of the ones I had, I popped myself because I keep dancing. Look, your forgiven, so don't worry about it." I tell her sternly, so he knows I'm serious.

"Okay. I can live with that."

"So you guys down?" James asked, butting in.

"I am if she is." Kendall says, lightly tapping my hip bone. I saw him look at me concerned, but decided not to bring it up right now. I'll hear about this later, probably from Camille too, since she saw that too.

"Britt?" The guys said gaining my attention back.

"Oh yeah, sorry. Yeah I'm down." I tell them.

"Okay, so the girls can go get ready at Camille's tonight and tomorrow and we will meet in the lobby at 7:30pm." James said, laying out what we had to do.

Me and Camille headed back to her place and began going through the closet to try and find a dress that would fit me, but they were all too big. She wasn't fat at all, it was just the way my job controlled my weight. I was only about 100 pounds, thanks to the limit I am allowed to eat.

"Why do you have to be so skinny? I wish I could be that thin." She says looking at me then her dresses.

"No you really don't." I tell her, looking also.

"Why do you hate being that thin? It is every girls dream."

"It's ever girls dream to be skinny, because they don't understand how hard it is to keep it up." I tell her picking up a dress that I liked.

"Try it on and explain what you mean." She says, as I slip out of my jeans and shirt.

"It's hard. I always have to watch what I eat. No ice cream, popcorn, pizza. No carbs at all, and if I eat them I need a quick way to release them."

"You mean by quick release, throwing up." Camille asks, stepping towards me to help put the dress on completely.

"Unfortunately, yes."

"That's horrible. Logan can help you."

"I don't need help. I can do this. I hate doing it, so it's not an addiction. I like all of those fattening foods, I just can't have them so I stick to salads."

"All the time?"

"Yupp."

We end the conversation there. I know she is going to tell Logan, I mean I would tell my boyfriend if my friend, who is also his friend, had an eating disorder.

We settle on the dress we found, she said it was from when she was about 13. That's pretty sad that I fit into a 13 year old girls dress.

We keep my hair straight and she adds so lip gloss, light black eye shadow and mascara and eyeliner. The dress I put on is **(http: / www. polyvore .com/ cgi/ set? id= 39663461) **

"Damn girl, Kendall will not be able to keep his hands to himself tonight." Camille said with a smirk. She wore a short blue dress with some silver heels and her natural curly hair.

I blush and grab my black clutch that matches my dress and we head to the lobby. When we get there we see Kendall and Logan talking in their own deep conversation while James talks to Jennifer and Carlos makes out with Stephanie.

We walk closer to them and head over to Kendall and Logan, since the others seemed busy with their own girls.

"Hey Kendall." I shyly say when Logan and Camille start talking.

He turns to me and his jaw drops "You look amazing Britt."

"Why thank you. You don't look so bad yourself Mr. Knight." I flirted, smiling and shooting him a subtle wink. He wore some dark skinny jeans and a dark blue button up with a pair of black vans.

"Well should we go?" James asks, when he notices me and Camille have showed up.

"Let's go!" We run out and jump in the car to drive to the new club.

When we get there, we all walk in and begin looking for a table to sit at. When we find one we start heading to it, and Kendall grabbed my hand to make sure I didn't get lost in the crowd. I felt the sparks fly when his hand interlaced mine. We got to the seat and I felt my hand go cold because he released it. Suddenly Camille grabs me and begins pulling me to the dance floor.

We dance to the song 'Give Me Everything' by Pitbull. We dance until she walks away and I feel a set of hands wrap around me and spin me around to face him. I see sparkling green eyes staring back into my shiny blue ones.

"Want to dance with me? Or do you prefer Camille?" He asked me, putting his hands around my waist carelessly.

"Oh I really prefer Camille, but if she is there with Logan, I guess I have to settle for you…" I jokingly say back.

He spins me back around and placed his hands very low on my hip bones as the song 'In My Head' begins to play, Kendall pulled me close so my back was against his chest and started to move his body with mine. Everywhere his body touched mine, I felt like I was on fire. Due to the nature of the song, I felt Kendall pull me even closer to him, if that was possible. I felt him kiss the back of my neck as we danced causing shivers to run through me, which is a feeling I had never felt before in my life, and I really liked it. I was quickly turned around in a swift motion to face him and I was pressed closer to him so that not even a piece of paper could fit between us and our faces so close together that if either one of us moved forward, we would have been in a heated lip lock.

We danced like that for the rest of the song before I head over to the bar, where I saw Camille and Logan sitting and ordered a soda.

"Damn girl, that had to be the hottest thing I had ever seen!" Camille said, making a comment like I knew she would.

"Oh shut up Camille!" I said laughing. Logan chuckled too but didn't say anything, which made me suspicious.

We hung out there until about 11 since we all had school tomorrow and I had ballet class and the boys had recording and Camille had an audition and then we had the premiere, which I still have to tell Camille about.

When we got back the boys walked their respective girls back to their rooms, so when Kendall and I got back to mine I invited him in.

I grab 2 bottles of water and walk back over to his position, where he sat on my couch. I sat with my legs under me, facing him. He turned his head around to look at me and gave me a lazy smile.

"So I have to tell you something."

Kendall looks back at me curiously "Okay, what's up?"

"So you know that premiere tomorrow tonight?"

"Yes?" He urged me to go on.

"Well I guess you get the honor of going with me to the event. Camille invited me earlier when we were getting ready."

"You know what?" I look at me curiously "I think that sounds like an amazing idea."

"I'm glad, because you don't have a choice." I smile at him

We glance at each other and I feel myself getting lost in his eyes, but I didn't make a movie. I look away from him and blush furiously.

We hung out for a while before he headed back to him apartment at around 12:30pm. After he left I changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top before passing out.

After I woke up the day went on as usual, guys picked me up with Camille, we went to school then they went to record as I went to class and then we went back to the Palm Woods. The difference is we split from the guys so we could go dress shopping for the event tonight.

"So did anything happen with you and Kendall last night?" Camille asked, as we walked into Deb's in the mall.

"No, we just talked about tonight and watched a movie. But I think he wanted to kiss me…" I said the last part quietly, hoping she wouldn't hear me, but of course she did.

"Seriously? Why do say that?" She said curiously, coming over to me with a few dresses in her hands.

I started to explain "Well because after I told him that I was going with him he said he thought that sounded like an amazing idea, then after we looked at each other. It was just a feeling." I start looking at dresses again, hoping she would drop it, which she did. Thank god.

We found the perfect dress for me and her so we left and went back to the Palm Woods to start getting ready since the guys would be there at 6 and the event starts at 7.

I did her hair and makeup first, since she wanted to straighten and put it in a low side ponytail. I did her makeup with some blue eye shadow and some light mascara with eyeliner. She put on a purple dress that tied in the back with some sliver heels.

When we finished with Camille, it was almost 5:30 so we hurried up and started me. I wore **(http: / www. polyvore. com/ cgi /set -fans? id= 39620628).**

As we waited for the guys to show up, we made random conversation about tonight.

"So are you excited?" Camille asked me. I am sitting on my couch twittling with my fingers.

"I am excited, but I am also nervous."

"Why are you nervous?"

"Because this is my first red carpet appearance, I am Kendall's 'date' and I have this feeling in my stomach. I don't know if it's a sign that tonight's going to be good, or bad."

"Okay, well don't you worry. Tonight you are going to have an amazing time. You and Kendall are going to take pictures together and the paparazzi are going to eat it right up. They might ask if you're dating, so just say yes. And for the feeling in your stomach, probably a sign tonight is going to be a good night." Just as she finishes we hear knocking at the door, meaning the guys are here.

Camille walks over and answers the door as I stand up waiting. She opens it and is greeted with a kiss from Logan. He and Kendall walk in, so that means the others must be picking up their individual girls.

When they walk in I see Kendall stop right in his tracks and stare at me. His face softens up as he looks at me up and down. He slowly approaches me, as Camille speaks.

"Kendall, talk to her. She is really nervous." As he approaches me.

"Why are you so nervous?" He asked me, approaching me as Logan and Camille begun their own private conversation.

"I have never been to a red carpet even before, let alone with an international pop star as my date." I said, as Kendall smirked in amusement at my nervousness.

"Look Brittany. You look amazing and you're going to do great. We are going to go to this premiere tonight, take pictures, answer some questions, and watch the movie. Tonight, just forget about dancing, and just have fun. And if you get too nervous or too overwhelmed, just pretend it is just me and you going to the movies together, just Kendall and Brittany."

Know I understood why they called him the leader. He sure can give a pep talk that reassures you and makes you less nervous. Kendall held out his arm for me, asking me without words what I wanted to do when Logan said the others were waiting for us in the lobby. I smiled and happily accepted, looping my arm in his as he led me out.

We were in the car slowly approaching the red carpet when I began to get nervous again. I began playing with my dress and Kendall must have sensed my nervousness because he swiftly brought his hand to mine, lacing his fingers through mine. I immediately calmed down and relaxed at his touch. I looked over at him and blushed with a smile. He had a smile on his face too. We stopped in front of the carpet and all the paparazzi turned to the car with their cameras ready. I was surprisingly not nervous, because of Kendall's undying support. The driver came around and opened the door. First, Camille and Logan exited the car waving at the fans as they waited for the others. Next, were James and Jennifer, who repeated the same actions. Then Carlos and Stephanie, who did the same. Kendall kissed my hand and released it before exiting. He stayed near the car and held his hand out for me to take for more support. When I exited and stood next to Kendall, our hands once again intertwined, the flashes began going crazy, screaming things like 'is that your new girlfriend Kendall?' or 'Who is she Kendall?'. It was defiantly a new experience and I wonder how they dealt with this all the time. Camille came over to us for a second, seeing me turn scared for a quick second "They are only being like this because they have never seen you before. Since all of us are familiar faces they are targeting you. Don't worry, you're doing great." She hugged me quickly and walked back over to Logan, posing for pictures, along with the others and their significant other. Kendall kept his hand laced with mine as he led me to where the others were. He let go of my hand and set his arm gently around my very petite waist and turned to face the cameras. I put my arm around his back torso and copied his actions.

After about 10 minutes of pictures, we were lucky enough to avoid questions and headed into the theater and took out seats. It was James, Jennifer, Logan, Camille, Carlos, and Stephanie, then me and Kendall so I could sit next to Stephanie.

During the movie, towards the middle, I saw Kendall's hand just sitting on the arm rest. I decided to be brave and confident for the first time in my life. So I moved my hand towards his and put it under his, lacing our fingers together again, like earlier. I kept my eyes on the movie the whole time I did that, but after I felt his eyes on me, but he didn't pull away. Stephanie must have seen because I felt her nudge my arm with her elbow and giggle. I blushed and smiled but kept my eyes on the movie still.

When we got back to the car to head home it was almost 11:30pm. After the movie we went to the after party right after. I went and talked with the girls until they got dragged away by some celebrities that they knew. I was alone until Kendall came over and introduced me to some. He introduced me to Justin and Selena, and Taylor and Lilly. I was actually really happy to meet Justin and Selena. I was always a huge fan of them, and Taylor too.

While they driver was driving us back to the Palm Woods, everyone was cuddling up to their significant other and either relaxing or dozing off. I look at Kendall sitting next to me looking out at the window. I slightly turned to face him and settled my face into his neck, smelling Bod Black Body Spray, which happened to be my absolute favorite. I felt his head turn and look down at me as I look back up at him. He lent down to me and kissed my forehead before settling an arm around the back of my neck and stroking my hair. Before I knew it I feel asleep, right with my neck in the crook of his neck.

I wake up the next morning to see myself in my bed. 'I don't remember coming up here last night'. Actually, the last thing I remember is riding in the car, cuddled up with Kendall. I get up and walk out into my kitchen to see Camille making breakfast. I knew something smelled good.

"Hey sleepy head!" She said, noticing my presences.

"Hey, how did I get up here and changed last night?" I asked her, as she put a plate of waffles and eggs with toast in front of me. She put the same thing in front of her and ate sitting across from me.

"Oh you fell asleep in the car on the way back so Kendall carried you up here and I changed you." I nod my head and continue eating.

"And damn girl, you and Kendall were all over each other last night!" I hear Stephanie, as she emerged from what I assume to be the bathroom, since her hairs wet.

"What are you talking about?" I started playing dumb as I grabbed my plate and walked to the sink to clean it, making my hair cover my face to try and hide my blush.

"Oh hunny please, you too were all over each other. It was like he was your lifeline." Camille said, coming over and cleaning her plate too.

"No, we weren't. It's just we were each other's dates so we played it off that way."

"You don't need to lie to us Brittany. If you like him you can tell us. Just because our boyfriends can't keep a secret doesn't mean we can't." Stephanie said, making a valid point. What am I so afraid of?

"Okay, yes I do like him. But I don't know how he feels so…" I carry on walking to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

After I get ready in **(http: / /www. polyvore .com /untitled_34/ set? id= 40423009) **we decide to walk over to see what the guys were up too. When we get there Carlos opens the door.

"Hey guys!" He said waving to me and Camille and kissing Stephanie.

"Hey baby. What are you guys up too?" Stephanie says.

"Me, Logan and James were actually about to head out to get something to eat then maybe hang out by the pool. Gustavo gave us the day off because we went to the premiere last night. You girls want to join us?" Carlos says as the others walk up behind him, apparently ready to go. Logan kisses Camille and James smiles at us and waves.

"Wait, where's Kendall?" I ask, just noticing he wasn't around.

"Oh he is still sleeping." Logan says, as he wraps his arms around Camille.

"Oh well, you guys go and have fun. I'll stay behind and hang out with him whenever he wakes up." I say trading spots with James.

"Okay. He should be waking up soon. He has never slept past 11 unless he is sick." James said as they walked away.

"Okay, see you guys later." I waved and closed the door. It was 10:30am so I had another half hour before James said Kendall would possibly be getting up.

I sat on the couch for probably about 5 minutes before getting bored. So I decided to wake Kendall up. I walked into his and James room to see him peacefully sleeping. He is lying on his back with one arm behind his head and the other lying across his stomach. I slowly approach him and carefully climb onto his bed. I lie next to him and start playing with his hair. When I start playing with his hair, I run my fingers gently across his forehead and then down his chin. He stirs a bit but doesn't appear to be awake. I run my fingers to his lips and run my thumb across his lower lip. I suddenly get scared and get up. I run over to the bathroom and look at myself in the mirror 'Did I love Kendall?' was the only question running through my head. I turn on the water and wash my face to try and calm down. I grabbed a towel dried my face when I did and opened my eyes, I jumped seeing Kendall standing behind me. I turn around and we just stare at each other with this same intensity that we had the night before. While staring at each other, he puts his hand on my cheek and leans in. The second our lips meet I felt like it was the 4th of July, but times 4. He pulled away, after nothing more than a simple closed mouth kiss. It was over quicker than I wanted. I attached out lips again but this time it was more than a gentle kiss. It was intensity, emotion, feeling and lust. He pushed me against the door, which he closed when he entered. I realized we were in the bathroom when he lifted me and sat me in the sink. He wrapped his hands around my waist while my hands grabbed onto the locks of his hand. He tried pulling me closer, but that wasn't possible. His tongue then traced a line onto my bottom lip until I opened my mouth. This was my first kiss and I didn't want it to end, ever. Our tongues battled for dominance in an extremely heated kiss. If I was smart I would think he had been dying for this since the day he met me, like I had been.

We both pulled away at the same time due to lack of oxygen, even if we were kissing, our lips were still partly touching. You couldn't fit a piece of paper between us right now.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

It has been 3 long days since mine and Kendall's major make out session in the bathroom of his apartment. It hasn't been awkward or because we are avoiding each other, it's because we all haven't had time to hang out since that Sunday due to BTR's recording for their second album, which I'm really excited for by the way, Elevate, Camille has been having back to back auditions for TV shows and movies, and I've been training my ass off for ballet, in my room and staying late after class just for practice. I have been training so much my feet feel like they are on fire, due to the popping of blisters and the development of new ones, but it is worth it.

It is now Friday and when we get out of school, I am heading out the door to start my ballet class when I am stopped by the guys and Camille.

"Hey Brittany! I feel like it's been years since I've seen you!" Camille says, letting go of Logan's hand and engulfing me in a big hug. I hugged her back and laughed saying "I know right!"

Logan then speaks up and I see the other guys smiling at me "Camille wanted to know if you wanted to go to dinner with us tonight? Since we haven't seen much of each other and we will be done early today and Camille doesn't have any auditions."

I smile at all of them "Sure, that sounds great!"

Logan speaks again "Okay, so around 7 then?"

"Yeah, I should be home and ready by then." I say, looking at my phone to make sure I wouldn't be late for class.

"Okay, and if you're not then we can wait for you. We understand your class is crazy right now." James throws in.

"Thanks guys! Look, I got to go or I am going to be late for class" I say hugging them all, and giving Kendall a secret kiss on the neck during our hug. He hugs me back tighter and I feel his smiling.

"Bye!" I wave to them as they wave back, as I walk out of them Palm Woods and run down the street.

When I get home later on that night it is 6:45 so I am going to be late. I run to my bedroom and take off my black ballet slipper. When I get them off, since they take forever to put on and take off, I put them in my closet until either later tonight or tomorrow and I run into the bathroom just about to turn the shower on and let my hair out I hear knocking at the door.

'Shit!" I quickly take my hair out of the bun and run to the door. I open it and see the guys and Camille standing there with smiles.

"Guys, I am so sorry. I just got home from class. My teacher made me stay after to practice."

The guys smile and Camille speaks up "It's alright. Go get ready and we will wait out here." I move to the side so they can walk in. I glance at them all and see its casual dress so that makes it easier for me.

"Thank you guys so much!" I say and smile gratefully as I run into the bathroom and take off my black ballet dress and jump into the shower quickly.

When I get out I get dressed in **(http: / www. polyvore. com/ cgi/ set? id= 40756191) **I scrunch my hair and apply a little bit of mascara and eyeliner with some lip gloss, not doing it up so much**. **After that thought crossed my mind, I began getting curious of where we were going. I know it's nowhere fancy because they aren't dressed up, but I just have a feeling it's going to be something I am not even supposed to smell.

She clarified to me that she did not tell Logan or any of them other guys about my, what she likes to call, eating disorder. I appreciated that she didn't because I didn't need them breathing down my neck about something I have to do.

I walked out of my room after grabbing my phone and purse and saw the guys and Camille sitting on the couch making conversation, while waiting for me. We walk out of my apartment and out of them Palm Woods. We are all laughing and joking with each other, while talking about what we had been doing all week. The guys had been recording for Elevate and getting yelled at by Gustavo. What else is new?

When we arrive at the destination, I stop outside and don't walk in after they do. I take my phone out and start counting how much weight I will put on and how long I will have to work to lose it, and if it was too much to resort to my second option. Camille must have noticed I didn't follow because while the guys ordered she came out after me.

"Brittany, what are you doing?" She asked sternly, even though I think she has a feeling.

"Counting." I simply answer her.

"Counting what?" She asked walking over to me, looking over my shoulder.

"How much weight I am going to put on if I eat this and what I am going to have to do to lose it." I say, refusing to meet her eyes.

"Brittany, don't think about it tonight. This is the first time we have hung out since last week, so don't think about it. Let lose for one night and forget about the calories and your dancing. Please." She begs.

I glance inside through the window for a moment at the guys. Camille followed my gaze and spoke again "Don't make me go get Kendall." I look back at her and smile. She must have figured something out because she went from looking at me sternly to smiling surprised.

"Oh my god, what happened?" she asked, shocked.

I whispered to her "We kissed…"

"What? I can't hear you Britt, speak up."

I spoke again but this time so only she could hear me "We kissed."

"Oh my god! When?"

"Last week, before we went and met up with you guys." I answer her.

She hugged me with a big smile, before placing her arm with mine and pulling me into the pizza shop. We walk through the door and over to the guys. Camille takes the open seat next to Logan and I see the only seat left is next to Kendall. Well played guys…

I sit down next to him and smile when I see him look over at me. My seat is the last one, next to the window, so Kendall is right in between James and me.

When I set my purse on the very edge of the table and set my hands in my lap, nervously. Kendall must have sensed my nervousness because he grabbed my hand secretly and interlocked our fingers together. He doesn't question why I am nervous, and I am glad he doesn't.

When everyone else began conversing with one another, Kendall leaned over to me and whispered in my ear "Come with us to the studio tomorrow, I want you to hear us record." I turn my head slightly so our faces are inches apart from each others; I nod my head and smile at him again. He secretly kisses my cheek and I blush and look up to see if any of the other saw what happened and the only one who did was of course Camille. She smiled at me and I blushed again, and looked back at Kendall who was smiling too at Camille. She had watched our interaction while keeping conversation with everyone else.

After we get the large cheese pizza delivered to our table, everyone except me starts digging in. I look at the pizza, seeing the grease all over it is already making my stomach turn. I was about to not grab any until I see Camille giving me that 'you better grab a slice now!' look. I lean over Kendall and grab the smallest slice that was on the platter and take a tint bite of it. I see Kendall looking at me in curiosity. I smile at him and chew slowly. It does taste good, but I am still hesitant about it. I finish the slice so Camille wouldn't kill me.

When everybody finished eating, it was almost 8:30pm. We decided to head back over to the Palm Woods around 9:00pm, but until then we all decided to kill time at the playground nearby. When we walk there, Camille and I immediately run to the swings. Carlos and James run for the monkey bars and Kendall and Logan run after us. We giggle as the guys start pushing us. Logan pushes Camille so that she was going really high. Kendall starts pushing me but just to mess with him I jump off mid-flight and start running into the open field. He sees me and starts laughing as he chases after me. Of course when he catches me, due to his obvious advances in running because he played hockey, he grabs my waist and spins us around until we both fall down. I decide to keep playing and when we both hit the ground I get back up again and start running away again. This continued until it was time to go.

When we get back to the Palm Woods, the others head to the apartment except for Kendall, who insisted on walking me to my door, even though I lived right next door. I spoke first when we both arrived at my door. I was leaning against the door as Kendall stood in front of me with his hands in his pocket.

"I had fun tonight. I needed that after this past week." I say as he chuckles and shakes his head in agreement.

"I can't wait for tomorrow though. For you to come to the studio with us and listen to us start to record the new stuff for the second album. Camille will be there too so you're not alone and awkward feeling." He says with a smile.

"I have your first album… if that's not weird at all, but it will probably be just as great, if not better since you all had time to advance as singers."

"Thank you, and no it's not weird. It's awesome that the girl I like likes my music." He says quietly. He takes his hands out of his pockets and approaches me, setting his hands on my waist. I blush and set my hands around his neck.

"Well it's awesome that the guy I like in a member of my favorite band."

He leans in a gives me a quick kiss "I should head back before my mom freaks out."

"Okay call me and wake me up when you hear from him what time." I say to him.

He kisses me one last time, this time longer and with more passion. He pulls away and speaks "See you tomorrow Brittany." He lets go of me and heads to his door, giving each other one last smile before walking into our rooms. The second I walk into the bedroom I change into my baggy seats and immediately crash as soon as my body hits the pillow.

I walk up in the morning to the sounds of my phone ringing, I jump out of bed and ran over to it "Hello?"

"Hey Brittany, we have to be at the studio at 10:00am, so I thought I would call you know to give you enough time to get ready." I look at my clock and it was 8:45am. "And we figured we would stop by and get you at 9:30am?" He asked.

"Sure, I will be ready by then Kendall. See you guys then!" We hang up and I get up and turn the shower on. Before I get in the shower, I strip down and look at my body. I know everyone else sees skin and bones, but I see the pounds I gained last night from eating that pizza. As soon as I step in the shower, I do the deed and lose whatever pizza was left in the stomach from last night.

I get out and get dressed in **(http: / www. polyvore. com/ cgi/ set? id= 40793161)**. I apply a little bit of eyeliner and mascara. When I grab my purse and phone after I slide my shoes on, which took longer than expected with my new blisters, I hear someone knocking on my door and looking at the time I assume it's Kendall. I open it and my guess was correct.

"Hey Brittany, ready to go? The guys are waiting in the lobby for us." Kendall says, nodding his head in the direction of the elevator.

"Yeah let's go." I close the door and follow him, all to the car and drive to the studio.

When we get there the guys are immediately thrown into the studio by Gustavo, leaving me and Camille out with him and Kelly as they begin recording. I didn't recognize it so I decided to ask Camille.

"What song is this? It doesn't sound familiar." I ask her.

"Oh its called 'Music Sounds Better with U'. It's such a cute song." When she was explaining it to me, I began feeling a little light headed, so I went to the café to get some water. When I get there I began feeling dizzy and apparently Kelly followed me because next thing I am hearing is "Oh my god Gustavo, Camille! Call 9-1-1!" Then everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

*Chapter 4*

*Kendall's POV*

The guys and I were almost finished with the final recording of 'Music Sounds Better with U' when Camille and Gustavo run out of the studio. We take our headsets off and look at each other. Then James speaks

"What's going on?" He asked us looking around.

"No idea dude." I answer looking around, and then we hear sirens.

"Okay, now I am scared. What the hell is going on?" Carlos says.

Then Logan starts looking around "Wait, where is Brittany?"

Suddenly realization sets in and we all bolt towards where the gurney was going and see Gustavo standing to the side and Kelly holding Camille as the EMT's begin taking care of Brittany.

"Camille!" Logan yells, gaining her attention. She sees him and runs to him and throws her arms around his neck and continues crying. We all run over to her and try to sooth her so she can tell us what's going on.

The gurney gets rolled out and then Kelly comes rushing towards us from the café. "Guys, they are taking her to St. Mercy's. You guys get the rest of the day off, just be back her tomorrow morning at 10am." Then she heads off towards the booth and Gustavo follows.

We run towards our BTR mobile and Logan starts speeding to the hospital. We park and run in and Logan runs up to the front desk "Hello, Brittany Johnson was just brought here."

"Oh yes, she is being taken care of right now. Please take a seat in the waiting room and her doctor will be with you when she can." She politely says, pointing towards the waiting room.

"Camille, what is going on?" James asked Camille, she is still holding onto Logan's waist but she has calmed down sorta.

"Brittany is sick."

"Um babe, more please." Logan says to her.

"I should have told someone, not have kept that promise. This is my entire fault. I could have gotten her help!"

"Camille! What are you talking about?" Carlos asks her, impatiently.

"Brittany is sick. She makes herself sick for ballet."

I speak for the first time since we arrived "What do you mean she makes herself sick?"

"If she eats at all, it's just a show. She throws up anything she eats afraid that if she eats, it will make her gain so much weight that she won't be able to dance anymore." Camille looks down in shame, crossing her arms.

"She has an eating disorder. Baby that's not your fault." Logan says, trying to comfort her and convince her it's not her fault.

"But I knew! I knew and I should have told you guys! But she made me promise I wouldn't!" Camille starts crying again and sits down putting her head on her knees.

"Brittany is going to be okay, she is sick but she is going to get better with our help. We will help her believe she can eat without putting on so much weight. I knew she was too skinny…" Logan said, putting a hand on Camille's back, rubbing it trying to calm her down again.

A few hours pass and it is now 1pm and we still haven't heard anything back about Brittany.

"Um Brittany Johnson?" James, Carlos, Logan, Camille and I all stand up and rush over to the doctor.

"That's us!" Logan says, waiting.

"Are you guy's family?" He asked.

"No disrespect sir, but we are the only family she has up here." Camille speaks up.

"Okay well, Brittany was suffering with a very high risk eating disorder. What we consider high risk is the fact she had 2 different types. Anorexia and Bulimia, the most dangerous ones out of the category. But luckily we weren't too late. We managed to get enough nutrients into her system before it her organs completely crashed."

"Is she alright though?" I ask, worried.

"Right now she is sleeping, but we are going to keep her overnight for observation then she can go home tomorrow if everything works out well. She is hooked up to an IV that is feeding her the nutrients that her body has been deprived of for so long. Come on I will take you to her." We start following the man down the bright white hallway until he stops in front of a door. "She is right in there; you may go in when ready. Oh and beware, she is very pale and looks extremely unhealthy." He walks away to tend to another patient.

We slowly open the door and carefully walk in. Camille gasp at the sight in front of her and the tears start silently flowing again. We all take a seat randomly around the room, patiently waiting for her to wake up.

As we all sat there, we would occasionally look at her and then quickly look away. Camille, who was sitting on Logan's lap over near the window, would whimper when she looked in Brittany's direction. It was scary having one of your new good friends in the hospital looking so pale and lifeless.

We sat with her for about 2 and half hours, waiting patiently for her to make any sudden movements or for her to wake up. Around 3:30pm the guys and Camille decide to go and get cleaned up and they'd come back before visiting hours were up with things for me. When they left I just sat and stared at her until James came back around 4:30pm.

"Hey man, I brought you some clothes and other nessecaties. I also brought you you're guitar, so you have something to do. We'll be back tomorrow morning before we go to the studio to check on her and get you." James tells me, handing me the bag and the guitar.

I take the stuff and smile at my best friend "Alright, thanks man."

"No problem dude, see you in the morning." James walks over to Brittany and kisses her forehead before coming back to me. We do our handshake and then leaves.

I grab my guitar and just start plucking at random notes while glancing up at Brittany, with some hope it would wake her up. I look at her once though and then get a sudden idea. When her nurse comes back in to check on her I ask for paper and a pen. She smiles then gives me what I ask her then leaves to return to her job.

I write and play until I have the first verse of a song done.

***Brittany's POV***

I start to open my eyes and when I do I am in a white room surrounded by monitors and an IV in my arm. I look around and sit myself up until I am unable to move the blanket anymore. I look down and see the back on a head, and the person has dirty blonde hair. His head in lying on a piece of paper and his guitar in leaning against the end of the bed. I grab the paper sneakily without waking Kendall. I smile as I read it, when I finish reading what he has down so far I put it back down. I start running my fingers through his hair until I feel him jump and turn quickly to face me. He smiles when he sees me.

"Hey, you're awake…" He whispers, sitting up in his chair.

"Yeah, why are you here? Not that I mind at all." I ask him.

"I've been here since they brought you in." I smile at him and run my fingers across his jaw.

"You didn't have to do that."

"I know I didn't, but I felt I had to so you weren't alone when you woke up." He says. "The guys and Camille left about an hour ago, they'll be back tomorrow before we have to go to the studio again." I blush and smile and grab his hand softly.

The conversation took a turn though; it went from joking to serious. "Why didn't you say anything Brittany…? We would have helped you."

I look down, knowing it was coming. "I had to do it." I whisper.

"No you don't, why do you think that?"

"Because Kendall, being a ballet dancer demands absolute perfection."

"And you can stay in shape without making yourself sick or not eating at all."

"I don't think so, because everything you eat has calories." I argue.

"And when you dance, you work everything off that you ate." Kendall protest back.

I look out the window, knowing that he was right "But sometimes dancing doesn't always take off everything you need."

"Brittany, you can't do this anymore…" Kendall begged me, with a look in his green orbs, which looked like pain and love.

"I'll try Kendall… I will try my best, I promise." I tell him and when I saw him smile, I smiled too knowing I just made him happy.

He leaned over to me and kissed me softly on the cheek, but when he went to pull away I grabbed him cheek lightly and brought his lips to mine. We softly kissed for a few moments until we heard the door open and close.

"Oh hi," I say, taking notice of the doctor standing in the doorway. She smiles at us then looks down at the clip board she has in her hands.

"Okay well, your vitals look good and the nutrients we are giving you through your IV seem to be working. If you continue to improve at this rate, then you should be out of here by tomorrow night." The doctor informs us and smiles when she looks back up. I start smiling brightly and I hug Kendall really tight as she walks out of the room. He hugs me back and leans into the chair he is seated in. He smiles at me and I grab the paper and hand it to him.

"Play it for me…?" I ask him. He smiles and shakes his head no. "Why not?"

"Because I will play it for you next time you come to the studio, hopefully the day after tomorrow when we get out of school." He says, I pout and cross my arms. "Adorable, but not going to work." I laugh and that's how we spent the rest of the night, joking around and laughing.

The next day I wake up to see the usual seat Kendall sat in empty and his stuff gone. The smile on my face turned into a frown and as I got up and went to the bathroom and when I came out I saw a piece of paper on the floor. It was a note from Kendall that must have fallen when he left.

_Brittany,_

_Sorry I didn't wake you to tell you I was leaving, but you looked to cute to bother. _

I smiled at that comment and continued reading.

_I have to get to the studio with the guys for a while and we will be back when were finished. I promise. Feel better and we will bring some lunch when we return. Just text me and let me know what you want =]_

_Love,_

_Kendall._

I smile and grab my phone off the nightstand that was next to the bed. I hit the button and see it is 11:30am. I open my contacts and scroll down to his name. I hit _send new text message _and text him, hoping he wasn't busy.

_B: Hey ;]_

_K: Hey, you're awake :]_

_B: Yeah, I just got up and saw you were gone :[ but then I found you're not and I was okay lol. You're not busy are you? :O_

_K: Aw I'm sorry, but the guys and I will be there when we get out, what do you want to eat by the way. And no were taking our 5 minute break right now :]_

_B: Okay good :] and Hm I don't know, surprise me ;]_

_K: Okay, how about Wendy's then baby?_

I smile at him calling me baby. We haven't mentioned either of the kisses since they happened or declared where our relationship stands, but I don't know if I can have a boyfriend with my strict schedule and theirs too.

_B: That sounds yummy ;] See you when you get here! 3_

_K: Yes you will;*_

I smile and close out of the text messages set my phone down. About 2 hours later the guys come walking through the door with 5 bags from Wendy's. I start laughing "I hope you guys don't expect me to eat all of that" I say jokingly.

"Oh come on, it's not a lot!" Carlos says, returning the sarcastic tone causing us all to laugh. Kendall then walks over to me and sets a bag in my lap.

"So we got you a hamburger with some small fries and bottled water, and for desert, a frosty!" I smile and take the bag and water from him.

"Thank you Kendall, and thank you guys too for being here for me… I know it's disappointing." I say frowning as I undo the wrapping around the hamburger.

"Brittany, you can't think like that. We were so scared for you when we saw you being carried out by the gurney. If we were even the slighted disappointed, we would have told you." Logan explains with a smile as the others smile at me with support.

As we are eating, my phone rings from the stand next to Kendall. He grabs the phone and hands it to me with a smile. I return the smile and take the phone, it wasn't a number I knew but I answered anyway. "Hello?"

"Hello, is the Brittany Johnson?" A mysterious woman says.

"Yes?"

"Hello Mrs. Johnson, this is Mrs. Smith from the Los Angeles School of Dance and I heard you were in a hospital stay?"

"Yes ma'ma, but I am being released today."

"Okay that's good, because I have some news for you."

"Okay…"

"Well the last few classes, you noticed how there has been a woman watching and observing…"

"Yes I have."

"Well, she wants you to have a part in the world known ballet of Swan Lake!"

I was speechless, I felt like my heart just stopped. I put the food on the table to the side. The guys all look up at me worried, as I got up and stepped into the hallway. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, congratulations! Will you be in class tomorrow?"

"Yes ma'ma." I managed to breathe out again.

"Okay, well she will be in and she will use that class as your audition."

"Okay, thank you so much!"

"No problem, good luck with your release and we will see you tomorrow. Goodbye and once again, congratulations."

"Okay, goodbye."

I hang up the phone and walk back into my room with my face frozen in shock. When I close the door, the guys look up at me once again worried as they all stand up, but stay where they are. "You okay Brittany?" Carlos asks.

"Yeah, just got some news…"

"Is it good or bad?" Logan asks.

"Neither… It's amazing news. The most amazing news ever." I say my face still not changing.

"What is it?" James and Kendall ask.

"That was the director of the School of Dance here in LA and she wanted to let me know that a scout has been sitting in my class and watching me and has chosen me…" I start getting choked up with happy tears. They run over to me and huddle around me.

"What is it Brittany? Chosen for what?" Logan asked.

"Swan Lake!" I yell jumping up and crying the happy tears.

The guys look shocked and I jump over to Kendall and jump into his arms. He catches me and then puts me down so the others can hug me.

"You got a part in Swan Lake!" Carlos and James yell and attack me with hugs also. I cry and laugh at the same time.

"Yeah, I audition in my class tomorrow and she will let me know sometime tomorrow after class." I stop crying and sit down in bed again, wiping my tears.

"That is amazing Brittany! Wait til Camille hears, she is going to freak out." Logan smiles at me.

About an hour later the doctors come in and we are still laughing and talking about Swan Lake.

"Hey Brittany, how are you doing?" She asks me, smiling.

"I'm doing great!" I tell her, my excitement shining through.

"That's good, well here are your discharge papers and when you sign them and are ready, you may bring them up to the front desk then you can leave." She explains, handing me the paper.

"Thank you!"

"No problem sweetie. Good luck with everything and eat." She tells me with a stern but joking tone.

I laugh and say okay as I start getting ready to leave. The guys give me the clothes they brought me and I go change in the bathroom. A half hour later, we are ready to leave. I bring the papers up to the desk and head out to the hospital to the BTR mobile.

We walk into the Palm Woods and I am immediately attacked with hugs by Camille "Hey your okay!"

"Yeah and I have some really big news for you." I tell her with a huge smile. Smiles then break out on the guys' face also as Logan wraps an arm around her waist.

"Okay… What is it?" She asks all of us confused.

"I got a part in Swan Lake!" I yell at her with a huge smile on mine and the others' faces.

One breaks out on Camille's face too "Are you serious?"

"Yes! I got the call a few hours ago!"

"Oh my god!" She breaks away from Logan and hugs me again, tighter this time.

The rest of the day we all spent my first day back hanging out together by the pool. We split around 8 and Kendall walked me back to my apartment.

"So I'll see you tomorrow morning for class?" I ask him, leaning against my door. He nods at me and sticks his hands in his pockets. I push myself off of my door and suddenly our lips are attached. Only this time, it was more than just a gentle kiss like at the hospital. There was more to it – intensity, emotion, feeling, and lust. He pushed me against my door, which was unlocked, but closed, and his arms wrapped around my small waist. My hands found his blonde locks and I grabbed a few locks between my fingers. He desperately tried to pull my closer, almost impossibly close. His tongue traced a line on my full bottom lip and I opened my mouth to accept. Our tongues battled for dominance in such a heated kiss, almost as if weneeded this. We pull away and we kiss on last time, but a quick peck "I'll see you tomorrow Kendall"

"Yes you will Brittany…" He whispers, separating himself from me and walking to his apartment. I open my door and close it behind me and smile hugely then walk into my room and go to sleep. This day couldn't have gotten better.

The next day I had gotten showered and dressed **(http: / www. polyvore. com/ untitled_49 /set? id= 42109361)** early so I ate some toast and waited for the guys to show. When I was throwing my paper towel away, I heard the guys at the door. I go over and open the door with a huge smile on my face.

"Hey Brit, big day today?" Carlos asks me with a smile, matching mine.

"Yes! I'm so excited!" I yell and clap my hands together. I grab my bag and start heading out until Kendall stops me "Wait, did you eat anything?"

I smile at how he cares about me "Yes, I had some toast. Don't worry, I told you I would try." I smile at him and grab his hand as we start walking to the elevator.

After school I grab my books and start bolting to the door, but stop so I can talk to the boys and Camille before I head off to the class/ audition.

"Hey Brit, you nervous?" Camille asks as we walk out of the room.

"A little bit…" I say looking at the floor and letting out a deep breath.

"Will the let you know if you got it before the class is over?" James asks after Camille.

"No not right after. I should be getting the call tonight if anything."

"Well that's good then right? At least you'll know." Logan follows.

"I know, but I should get going. I'll call you after and let you know I'm on my way back, or should I just head to 2J?"

"Just go to 2J, if we're not there yet my mom will let you in so just wait for us and we'll hang out until you get the call." Kendall says.

"Okay will do." They all give me huge, tight hugs and give me good lucks until I walk out of the lobby waving to them. They give me thumbs up until I am out of sight.

About 3 hours later, I am heading back to the Palm Woods. After class I had stayed after I work on what I missed while I was in the hospital. As I was walking back I texted Kendall letting him know.

_B: Hey, just got out of class, heading to your apartment now. You home?_

_K: Yeah, we got home about an hour ago. See you when you get here :]_

I smile and put my phone in my pocket. When I get to 2J, I am bombarded by questions.

"Okay guys stop, let's just watch some TV until the call comes." We all sit on the couch, but before the phone rings Mrs. Knight announces dinners done so we all pile up at the table and star eating. It was all pleasant conversation until my phone starts to ring on the living room coffee table. I slowly look over and the guys follow my gaze. I get up and slowly approach the phone with Kendall in tow. I pick it up and it was dead silent in the apartment so I put it on speaker phone. "Hel- Hello?" I nervously answer.

"Hello, is this Brittany Johnson?"

"This is she…"

"Hello Brittany, my name is Monica Stows from the production of Swan Lake; I was at your class today."

I look up at Kendall and the guys "Hello Ma'ma, how are you?"

"I'm great, now I am calling you on behave of the part of one of the swans in a dance scene.

"Yes ma'ma, my director had informed me of your appearance and interest.

"Okay good, now I heard you were in the hospital, are you doing alright now?"

"Yes I am doing very well, completely better."

"Well that's good, because we can't have someone who is sick dancing in the performance of Swan Lake now can we?" I look up at the guys again and smiles break out on all of our faces as the tears start steaming down my face. "Brittany Johnson, on behave of the National Society of the Performing Arts I extend congratulations to you in your part of Swan Lake." **(Don't freak, I will put what she is doing up when it comes to the part)**

"Thank you so much Mrs. Stows. I couldn't be any more grateful." I tell her still crying. The boys are sitting down with huge smiles on their faces.

"You're very welcome. You are extremely talented and we are very happy to have you in our performance. Now I will have your director give you our rehearsal schedule tomorrow after class and I will see you soon."

"Yes ma'ma you will, thank you again so much!"

"You're very welcome. Goodbye and congratulations again."

"Thank you and goodbye!" I hang up and throw my arms around Kendall's neck and begin crying even more.

The guys soon run over to us and immediately attack me with hugs from the guys.

"We are so happy for you Brittany!" They all yell.

I am crying too hard to answer, but they know I appreciate it.

I stayed the night at 2J because Mrs. Knight thought I would be nice for us to all celebrate together. The next day we all got ready and walked down to class where we met up with Camille. "So! What happened?" She asks as we all approach her.

"You're looking at the dancer with a role in SWAN LAKE!" She throws her arms around me and squeezes me with everything in her.

"Oh my god I am so happy for you!"

"Thank you!"

The next few months flew by because of my busy schedule of classes, rehearsals, and Palm Woods School. Kendall and mine's relationship was still undefined, but we continued to kiss and hold hands whenever we could. I barely found time to hang out with them, but I am tonight since we finished rehearsals yesterday and the show was tomorrow. I met up with the guys in the lobby when I came back from classes and we all walked up to 2J. When we walked in, Mama Knight or Katie was in sight, so I was confused. The guys sat me down at the table and Kendall put his hands over my eyes. He removed them 2 minutes later and there was a cake in front of me that read 'Congratulations Brittany!'

I started to cry and I hugged all of them "Thank you guys so much" I say, letting go of the hug with Camille and hugged Kendall but secretly kissed him too. I turned back to the cake and then set my bag on the counter. "Now before we all start eating that, I have something for all of you." I start digging through my bag until I find the envelope. "These are for all of you." I had it to Mama Knight as she opens it and pulls out 7 tickets and backstage passes.

"What are these for sweetie?" she asks me politely.

"Since you all have been there for me and stuck by my side through all of this then I thought you would want to see the show and come see me before hand… So those are balcony seats so no one will bother you guys and full permission to come see ME before the show."

They all hug me and say thank you, so we all start digging in and talking about the show.

The next day I am looking out the curtain and getting nervous seeing all the people "Kendall… I am freaking out…" I turn to face him. The others headed up to the balcony seats to wait and left me and Kendall alone for a few minutes.

He put his hands on the sides of my face "You are going to be great Brittany. You're an amazing dancer and have worked your ass off to be able to do this at only 16!" He kisses me and taps my hip lightly. "Now go put that Tutu on and get out there and impress us." He walks out the backstage area and to the balcony seat as I got dressed and warmed up.

**(She is the blonde one on the far left hand side, the only blonde on and the stage is a LOT bigger than the video, but it was the best I could find ;] [http: / www. youtube .com/watch? v= 6nyfq_d18_ o&feature= related] remember no spaces or parenthese)**

~*Kendall's POV*~

The guys and I are seated and patiently waiting for Brittany's part to come up, and when it does she has all of our full attention.

When they finished we all stood up and clapped for her loudly so she could hear us. When she gently made her way backstage, the guys and I all high-five and cheer. She did so well and we couldn't be happier for her

**** I really hope you like this chapter. I took forever to write and it is 16 pages so I really hope you all like it!****


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

*_Brittany's POV*_

After the performance, I was sitting in my dressing room waiting for everyone to come and get me so we can leave. I was smiling as I looked at my outfit from the show tonight. I get up from my seat and walk over and look at it like it was my new lifeline. I couldn't believe I just had a part in Swan Lake. I was snapped out of my thoughts when my dressing room door swung open and I saw 7 smiling faces looking at me. I barely had time to think before Camille attacked me with a huge hug and squeal out of excitement. "You did amazing!" She yelled.

I laugh at her and hug her back "Thank you for being here!"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world Brit!" She said letting go of me so the others could hug me. Logan came up to me first and gave me a rose and a hug "Congrats Brittany, you were amazing" He says, letting go and stepping over to Camille. Next was Mrs. Knight.

"You were so beautiful Brittany, absolutely incredible." She tells me, giving me a tight motherly hug, showing she was proud of me. I smile and return the hug, that motherly feeling was something I hadn't felt in a while, and it felt amazing. "Thank you Mama Knight." And Katie did the same before letting Carlos get to me.

"You did amazing Brit!" he yells running over and lifting me off the ground in a huge hug.

I burst out laughing "Thank you Carlitos" I laugh more as he sets me down. James basically does the same thing before they all leave saying they're going to get the car and they'll meet us out front, leaving Kendall and I alone. I start blushing seeing the big smile on his face as he walks to me.

"You did so good baby girl" He says picking me up off the ground and spinning me around. I giggle and put my arms around his neck. I pull my head back, still of the ground and lean my head down and capture his lips in mine. He starts kissing back as he sets me back on the ground. I pull back and smile at him some more "You did so amazing; I have never seen anything more graceful and beautiful."

I blush and look down "Awe Kendall, that's sweet but the lead swan was amazing and beyond beautiful." I frown and walk back to my outfit and pick it up "It is like a dream, like I didn't really get to do this. I can't believe I was the youngest swan lake dancer this year."

"I have to disagree; then again we stopped watching after you were done." He follows me and kisses my forehead "I can because you're so talented and amazing" He says, taking the outfit out of my hands and setting it down before wrapping his hands around my waist and kissing me lightly once more, as my hands go back around his neck. We just stood there enjoying each other's company; the silence was comfortable until we decided to head out a few minutes later.

The next day I woke up and walked over to 2J because Mama Knight wanted to have a celebratory breakfast since I was too tired last night to do anything but sleep. When I got there I knocked on the door and waited, until Logan came and answered the door. "Oh hey Brittany, how is our amazing ballerina?" He says, opening the door wider for me to enter.

"She's doing well, her feet are really sore though" I frown as I sit at the table with him.

"I'm sorry, is there any way to help that?" He asks, putting his book away and sitting down at the end of the table.

"Well I would usually just stay off my feet for a few hours, but I did and they are still really sore. I might just put them in cool water when I get back to the apartment for a few hours."

He was about to reply when Mama Knight walked into the room, "Oh hello Brittany, how are you?" She asks, walking into the kitchen. Katie soon follows out of her room and sits with Logan.

"I'm good, how are you?" I politely ask, following her into the kitchen to help. She smacks my hand away and scowls.

"I'm good, but this is your celebration breakfast, you are not to help me. You could help my going to wake Kendall up, he is still sleeping. James is in the bathroom and I don't suggest trying to wake Carlos." She says, getting out mix and bread for French toast.

"Okay, will do." I walk towards Kendall and Logan's room and open it to see Kendall lying on his back with an arm over his head and the other over his stomach. He didn't have a shirt on; I immediately turned red when I saw that. I quietly walked over to him and sat on the bed. I lean down and whisper in his ear "Kendall…" He stirs and opens his emerald green eyes. I smile at the sight of them. He smiles when he sees it's me and sits up on his bed.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Your mom wanted to have a 'celebratory breakfast' for me since I was too tired to do anything last night, remember?" I lean down and kiss his cheek before getting up and walking to the door. "Hurry up okay?" He nods and smiles as I walk out the door. I sit back down at the table, and I sit across from James, who must have gotten out of the bathroom when I was with Kendall. "Hey James"

"Oh hey Brit," He smiles as looks back down at his magazine. Mama Knight brings out the food and everyone sits down and starts to eat. I turn my attention away from the food and to the door. I felt like I couldn't eat without Kendall sitting next to me, so I waited for him. I got up and walked back into his room to see him buttoning up his plaid shirt

"Hey, why aren't you eating? I heard mom say it was done?" He asks, getting concerned and walking over to me.

"I need you there with me…" I whisper. He understood and smiles. He grabs my hand and we walk out to the table and sit down and start to eat. I grab a piece of French toast and some eggs, which pleased Kendall.

We all spent the day at the pool, relaxing and conversing. It was one of the best days I had in a long time. I was sitting in between Kendall's legs and he had his arms settled around my waist as we laughed with Camille and Logan, watching Carlos and James fight in the pool. I leaned up and kissed Kendall's cheek until I heard a yell "Brittany!" I turn to my side and see a little toddler run towards me. I break away from Kendall and catch the kid "Tyler!" I pick him up and he wraps his tiny around me as I start to cry. Camille, Logan and Kendall stand up and James and Carlos go to the ledge of the pool. I open my eyes and see 2 other little boys run to me. I set Tyler down and hug the other 2 tightly. I let them go and they run back into the lobby. I turn to the others and they all have confused looks on their faces. "Before you all get confused, those were my little brothers, Tyler, Jake and Joey. Come on I have to see what's going on?" I walk into the lobby and see my step mom standing in the lobby arguing with Bitters. I walk over to her and tap her on the shoulder.

"Wait a minute!" She yells, her hand flying up and she doesn't even turn around. I love her, but she can be crazy. I turn and look at the guys laughing before I grab her arm and turn her around.

"Are you looking for me?" I laugh; she screams and hugs me so tight, like I was going to disappear. I hug her back and laugh at her excitement in seeing me.

"Oh my god, look at my little baby!" I laugh and pull away to hug my brothers again. "How are you, baby girl?"

I pull away from them "I'm good, just been hanging out with my friends and dancing. How about you? What are you doing here in LA?"

"I'm good, I just needed to get away from your dad you know, not a very nice guy" She explains, setting a bag on her shoulder down and looking back in my eyes.

"Yeah I hear that, oh you want to meet my friends?" I ask her, looking over my shoulder to see them all back out watching James and Carlos fight…again.

"Oh yeah, come on boys." She ushers them outside, following me.

"Hey guys," they all turn their heads to face me and smile "this is my step mom who has raised me since I was little, Marie. Mom this is Camille, Logan, and Kendall" I then point into the pool "and those dorks are James and Carlos." They glare playfully at me then smile and nod at my mom.

"Hello Mrs. Johnson, it's nice to meet you" Camille stands up and holds her hand out for a shake.

"Oh no hunny, Brittany has told me so much about all of you so any friends of hers are like other kids to me" She smiles to them. I was so happy my mom was here "Okay well sweetie, we are going to go upstairs and get rearranged in our room which is next to yours so we will come see you later." She hugs me tightly and kisses my cheek "I missed you so much"

I hugged her just as tightly "I missed you too"

When we pulled away she pointed to the guys and Camille "I expect to see all of you later for dinner also"

She all laugh and I return to my previous spot on Kendall's lap. I had no idea how to identify our relationship at this point. Camille says that we should just tell everyone were together but I won't without clarification, and hopefully that can happen soon since we've been so much closer since I got out of the hospital.


	6. Chapter 6

**Finally updating this story! Lol Hope you like it!**

Chapter 6:

Soon after my mom went upstairs, we all decided to go and get ready since my mom demanded that we come over for dinner. Only she would want to cook for 3 toddlers and 6 teenagers on her first night in town, that's my mom for you. The 4 boys went over to their apartment and Camille went to hers as I went to mine. I got changed into **( www. polyvore untitled_106/ set? id= 54785496). ** I sat on my couch and waited until I heard a knocking on my door. I get up confused and answer it to find the guys and Camille standing in front of me. "Hey guys, you ready?"

"Yupp" They all answer. I smile and grab my phone before heading out the door towards the one next to me. I smile as I knock on the door. Four year old Joey answered the door and then came running was his twin brother Jake, who I brought into a hug at the same time. The guys and Camille were standing behind me smiling at the scene in front of them. Then next comes running in is two year old Tyler "Bwittany!"

I let go off Jake and Joey, who go running to James and Carlos and scoop the waddling Tyler into my arms. "Okay so guys" I turn back towards the guys and Camille to introduce them "This is Tyler" I tickle the little boy's stomach and he giggles. "And the one James is holding is Joey and the one Carlos is holding is Jake. Oh and you tell them apart by the birth mark on Joey's cheek." I smile as I put Tyler down. Tyler waddles over to Kendall, who bends down so he's face to face with him.

"Hey Tyler, I'm Kendall" Tyler puts a hand on Kendall's cheek then raises his arms, asking him silently cause he can't really talk yet. Kendall gladly accepts and picks up the toddler. My mom walks in and smiled brightly at seeing me and everyone else standing there.

"Hi everyone! Dinner is ready and in the kitchen so help yourself." She comes to Kendall and takes little Tyler away as the other 2 follow her towards the table. She already had their plates ready and Tyler doesn't eat much other then baby food yet. I walk over to Kendall as we walk into the kitchen. He grabs my hand and leads me to the stove, where the lasagna sat.

"Just a little bit Britt, you can do it" He whispers into my ear. I smile and grab the plate as he scoops one spoonful onto the plate. I grab 2 slices of buttered bread and walk to the table, where everyone already sat.

We all talked and laughed throughout dinner. We even talked about how home was since I had left. Apparently my dad had gotten so bad he had gotten arrested back home for dealing. My mom is now working full time as a waitress while her sister watches the boys during the day. She is only staying for a week, but I'm glad she has gotten the house and her life together. We left her room about 10, after I put Tyler to bed. I said goodbye to my mom and the twins, as did everyone else. We all split as James and Carlos walked back to 2J so they were rested for school and rehearsals tomorrow. Logan walks Camille back to her room on the 3rd floor. As I was about to walk into my room, Kendall grabbed my arm lightly and pulled me back to him. He lightly kisses me and speaks "I think we should go out tomorrow night, after your class."

I smile and put a hand on his cheek "As in a date?"

"Well yeah, a date" He smiles back. I stare into his green orbs and smile brighter.

"Classy or under dressed?" He smiles, knowing that's my way of saying yes.

"Dress down, nothing to formal." He kisses me lightly once more before walking to his room. I lean against my door before entering it and falling into a much needed sleep.

_~Next Morning~_

I wake up to my alarm blaring in the morning. Lately I had been getting up at 5 so I can practice for about an hour before I need to start getting ready I put on my Pointe shoes and dance until 6, before I pack my bag for class after school. I get in the shower and then do my hair and makeup before getting dressed in **( www .polyvore cgi/ set? id= 54799830). **As I was buckling my belt, I hear the usual knocking on my door. The day went on as normal, but the only thing different was I asked Camille to help me get ready for my date tonight. She happily agreed and the day went on as usual.

After practice, I dash to my apartment, where Camille is already waiting for me. It was almost 7, and Kendall was going to be here at around 7:30. Camille and I went through so many outfits I felt my head begin to spin. We finally decided on an outfit **( www .polyvore cgi/ set? id= 54804318)** since are just going to dinner and a movie, it was nothing fancy. Camille did my make up simply, just some mascara and eyeliner and a little bit of lip gloss. Kendall showed up at around the time he said he would this morning, 7:30 and when he looked at me he just stared. Camille left to head to 2J to see Logan. "Is there something wrong?" I asked him when I noticed he was just staring at me.

"Nope, nothing at all. You just look beautiful." He told me with a smile.

"I dress like this every day. What's the difference?" I ask him walking towards him nervously.

He grabs my hand pulling me towards him quicker than I was walking and kissed me really quick "Then I guess you look beautiful every day huh?"

He put his hands around my waist and hugged me tightly. I put my arms around his neck and hugged him back just as tightly.

"We should probably get going before we miss the movie." He said pulling out of the hug and grabbing my hand. As we walk out he put his hand on my lower back leading me out and shutting the door behind us.

We got to the theater and as we looked for a movie to see I stood looking and reviewing the movies in my mind based on the movie posters. I suddenly feel a pair of strong hands go around my waist and pull me into him. He sets his head on my shoulder and kisses my cheek. I put my hands on his and giggle.

"Have you found one you want to see yet or no?" He asked me looking over to movies as well.

"I kind of want to see I Am Number 4?" I smile, knowing him and Carlos have wanted to see it, since that's all they've been talking about.

"I've been dying to see that!" We walk over and he buys the tickets. He grabs my hand and we walk into the movie theater together.

We find out seats in the back and get comfortable in our seats. He puts his arm around my shoulders and rests his head on mine after I lay mine on his shoulder. As the movie started I smiled up at him and he repeated the action to me. After the movie we walked out of the theater laughing and holding hands. "That movie was the best ever!" I told him as we walked down the street to the diner we were going to eat at.

"I couldn't agree more!" We walk into the diner and got seated almost immediately. I got the chicken strips with French fries and a diet coke and Kendall ordered spaghetti and meatballs. We made small talk and teased each other as we ate. After we ate and Kendall paid the bill we left to get some ice cream from a parlor so it wasn't as expensive. I got a twist with chocolate sprinkles in a cup and Kendall just got vanilla on a cone.

"Hey Kendall..." I said, with a sneaky smile on my face. I had an idea because I wanted to be the playful ballerina.

"Hm?" As he turned to me I took some ice cream on my spoon and put it on the tip of his chin. He looks stunned for a second as I stood in front of him laughing. As I turn to run away, I felt a pair of arms go around my waist and start spinning me around as I laugh and giggle hysterically. It was only us on the sidewalk so we didn't have to worry about being seen. He sets me down and I try to run again. Our ice cream fell to the ground completely forgotten. He grabs me again but instead of him lifting me again we both fell to the ground laughing. He helps me up and as he does he sets his arms around my waist and pulls me into him. He kisses me softly as I intertwine our fingers as they rest on my hips. We begin walking again towards the Palm Woods and he intertwines our fingers together again as we walk in silence. I honest think I am falling for this blonde haired, green eyed boy I have only known for close to almost a year.

**There is another update, damn 2 in one day, I'm on a roll! =) **

**Rissa;***


	7. Chapter 7

**Another update! =)**

Chapter 7:

We walked back to the Palm Woods and when we got there, we stood in front of my door not knowing what to say. This was an incredible date and I wanted plenty more of them. He looked hesitant of something so I confront him of it, "Kendall, what's wrong?"

"Look, I want to ask you something and I have wanted to for months, but never felt it was the right time…" He said, looking up at me then back down at the floor again.

"What is it?" I say, putting a hand on his cheek as he looked back up at me.

"Will you, be my girlfriend?" I open my mouth in shock. Sure, I had been wanting this for months, but I wasn't expecting it already.

I lean up and kiss him lightly on the lips before pulling away. I keep our faces close as I whisper to him "I would be absolutely honored" We kiss again before going our separate ways to our rooms. I get into my pajamas, simple sweats and a t shirt then pass out to catch up on much needed sleep.

I wake up the next morning and do my usual morning routine, dance until 6 then shower and get ready for school. I get dressed in a simple shirt and some ripped jeans with my vans **( www .polyvore cgi/ set? id= 55037943)**. I pack my ballet bag then wait in the living room for the guys, realizing I got ready early for a change. When they got here, we all headed down to the classroom and since we were early, we all turned to each other and started talking. "So Brittany?" James asked.

"Yes James" I ask, as Kendall and I intertwined our fingers together on my desk.

"Since we have the day off, we were wondering if we could all come to your class tonight?" He asked, for the other guys and Camille.

I nod my head "Of course you guys can" Then the teacher came in, making us end our short lived conversation.

We all walked to my Ballet school after class that day and took the elevator up to my floor "I'm so excited, we haven't been here since your first day" Carlos said.

"Calm down, were a lot more advanced now so it won't be the same thing as you saw before." I explain.

"Making me excited now too" Camille said, calmer then Carlos obviously.

I laugh as we got off the elevator "Okay I have to go get changed, I'll be right back" I take off and quickly get changed into my pink ballet dress and pink pointe shoes **( www .polyvore cgi/ set? id= 55038409)**. I bring my bag over to Kendall and give him a quick kiss before walking over to my partner and beginning to warm up. During practice, I put 200% into my dancing today since they were here, I mean I put about 150% into every other practice but I decided to show no weakness at all in today's.

When practice was over, I walk over to the guys and grab the bottle of water that Logan is holding out to me. I take a sip of it and put it in my bag. "So how did I do today?" I smile to them

"Amazing!" They all said at the same time. I smile and blush before sitting down to take off my ballet slippers and put on my actual fuzzy slippers.

We pack my stuff up and walk out of the building towards the local diner for dinner. I set my stuff down near the booth and take a seat next to Kendall. We all enjoy our dinner before having to head back to our apartments. I say goodbye to the others before leaving with Kendall so he could walk me home. He kisses me goodnight before departing to his apartment and me drifting off to sleep.

**Sorry short update! But I'm kind of having a writer's block with this story so I apologize. I'm trying my hardest but I can't come up with anything. I love you all and appreciate the support.33**


End file.
